Carpets produced from synthetic or natural fibers and mixtures thereof are commonly used in residential and commercial applications as a floor covering. Various types of fibers can be used in making carpets such as polyamide fibers, polyester fibers as well as wool, cotton or even silk in the case of rugs.
However, carpets irrespective of whether they are made from natural or synthetic fibers are all prone to soiling and staining. Foods, grease, oils, beverages in particular such as coffee, tea and soft drinks especially those containing acidic dyes can cause unsightly, often dark stains on carpets (“spot stains”). Also fibers may become soiled as a result of dirt particles, clay, dust, i.e., particulate soils in general, which may come into contact with and adhere to the fibers of the carpet. These latter soils often appear in the form of a diffuse layer of soils rather than in the form of spots and tend to accumulate particularly in the so-called “high traffic areas” such as near doors as a result of intensive use of the carpets in such areas.
Compositions for treating and/or cleaning carpets are already known in the art. Indeed, such carpet treatment compositions can be formulated either as solid or liquid compositions. Solid carpet cleaning compositions to be scattered over a soiled carpet are, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,494 or DE-OS-4411047. Furthermore, water can be used to clean carpets. The currently known carpet treaters and/or cleaners as described above, usually show at least some performance on removing particulate soils appearing in the form of a diffuse layer of soils as well as on removing spot stains from carpets.
However, it is well-known from consumer research that the carpet cleaning performance of compositions used to treat carpets may still be further improved. In particular, the removal from the fabric surface, preferably carpet surface, of moist stains and/or moist soil particles as well as stains and/or soil particles dissolved, dispersed or emulsified by any means known, for instance a liquid carpet cleaning composition or water, is not yet satisfactory in order to provide a clean fabric surface and prevent the redeposition after the cleaning of said moist stains and/or moist soil particles as well as stains and/or soil particles dissolved, dispersed or emulsified by any means known onto the fabric surface. Therefore, the removal from the carpet of moist stains and/or moist soil particles as well as stains and/or soil particles dissolved, dispersed or emulsified by any means known may still be further improved.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a process of treating a carpet with a carpet treatment composition that delivers good overall carpet cleaning performance. In particular, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a process of treating a carpet with a carpet treatment composition that delivers good moist stains and/or moist soil particles removal performance as well as good dissolved, dispersed or emulsified stains and/or soil particles removal performance on various types of stains including proteinic, greasy, bleachable and/or particulate spot stains as well as good soil removal performance, especially for soiling of so-called “high traffic areas”.
It has now been found that the above objectives can be met by a process of treating a fabric, and in particular a carpet, with a composition comprising a pre-swollen absorbent gelling material.
An advantage of the process as described herein is that said process provides an effective way of treating a carpet.
A further advantage of the process as described herein is that the pre-swollen absorbent gelling material as used in the process according to the present invention is capable of absorbing malodorous that are present on a fabric, preferably a carpet, and/or liquids spilled over a fabric, preferably a carpet.
Another advantage of the process as described herein, is that said process provides the means to selectively apply a high performance spot stain and soil removal method on heavily stained and/or soiled parts of a fabric, preferably carpet.
Still a further advantage of the present invention is that the process of treating a carpet herein is applicable to all carpet types, especially delicate natural fibers, and are also safe to most of the carpet dye types, even those particularly sensitive natural dyes used therein. The present invention is also suitable to be used to treat upholstery and car seats covering.